Wesley's Star Fleet Initiation
by Rinzir Emonde
Summary: Wesley has to go through some test before going to Star Fleet. This is a gay fanfic for Star Trek:TNG


Wesley's Star Fleet Initiation

This is my first Fanfiction Story! I hope you all enjoy:) Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Content Rating: MA for Mature Audiences Only! I do NOT own Star Trek I wouldn't be writing this if I did;)

Chapter 1

Wesley Crusher one of the smartest, youngest, and ambitious starfleet officers aboard the Enterprise had a secret that no one knew. The young ensign was eager to please and willing to do anything to keep his position. One day while in the ten-forward lounge while drinking Romulan Ale he felt slightly light headed.

"Man...maybe I'm not ready for this stuff yet" he said to himself.

He placed his glass down looking around the room at all the handsome men talking to their crew mates. A sudden twinge of his genitals occurred when he spotted First Officer William Riker enter the lounge. Walking tall and confident (and without a beard) he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Ensign Crusher stared at Riker's butt nice and taught. He took another sip of the ale. Riker received a shot glass and downed it's contents quickly. Wesley's genitals twitched again this time beginning to bulge through his uniform.

"Oh..fuck" he looked down the bulge growing bigger.

"Need some help down there?"

Wesley looked up Riker stood next to him at the table clearly noticing the now large bulge poking through the uniform. Wesley's face was turing red with embarrassment.

"Ugh...sorry sir I..." Wesley looked around trying to grasp a good explanation.

Riker just smiled placing his warm hand over the bulge slightly rubbing it. Wesley's penis strained against the uniform demanding to be freed.

"Sir...it's not..."

"I know the regulations Wes but it looks like you need some assistance."Riker rubbed Wesley's cock more vigorously grabbing it in such a way that it's impression showed through the uniform.

"Your big" Riker smiled.

Wesley tried not moan they were in public for crying out loud.

"Sir...were in public"

"Doesn't matter Wes they'll understand." Wesley looked around the lounge more closely...every crew member was male even the bar tender.

Riker kneeled to Wesley's waist placing his nose against the pulsing bulge and smelling the musky scent.

Wesley's eyes half closed. "Suck me" he said in a low sultry tone.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Riker undid Wesley's pants sliding them down to his ankles his shoes stayed on. Riker then rolled Wesley's underwear...his circumcised 7 inch cock popped back slapping his muscular abs. Riker licked Wesley's testicals the pubic hairs tickling his lips. Wesley hiked up his shirt exposing rippling abs and a strong chest. His nipples tight wanting to be sucked.

"Ah..fuc-" Riker slid his tongue up Wesley's shaft. Riker then moved the tip of his tongue under the head of Wesley's penis making him moan in pleasure. He then swirled his tongue over the head of Wesley's penis before taking it into his mouth.

"Agggghhh" Wesley cried out not caring if the others heard. Feeling the warm wetness of Riker's mouth sucking his cock.

Wesley soon opened his eyes and looked around. The other crewmen were looking at them rubbing their genitals through their uniforms some even undressed watching and masturbating.

Riker stopped and lifted his head. Wesley's eyes jerked open. He looked down at Riker.

"Sorry Wes gotta get undressed"

Wes agreed he undressed as well. His penis was still wet with saliva and red with needing release. Some of the other crewmen came over to the table naked their cocks pulsating with anticipation.

Riker grabbed Wes and placed him onto the table. He then bent over and continued to suck Wesley's penis. His testicals tightened as Riker's warm wet mouth slurped his penis in.

"Ohh yeah!" Wes exclaimed jerking his hips matching Riker's rhythm. Saliva slid slowly down Wesley's shaft onto his testicals. One of the crewman went in between Riker and Wesley sucking greedily on Riker's cock. He moaned in approval. Another crewman went over to Wesley. Tall, very lean and had the face of a young boy he slid a finger into Wesley's anus.

"Ugh...yeah stick it in me!" He yelled.

The crewman shoved his finger in more vigorously. Suddenly one of the crewman Lt. Hawk came forward to the table.

"Commander Riker may I cum on him?" Riker looked up and nodded.

Lt. Hawk with a lean muscular body, thick pubic hair, and thick veiny 6 inch cock came. Thick hot spurts of semen shot out from his penis. His whole body clenched.

"Ahhhh"

Spurt

"Fuck"

3 spurts

"Ugh"

6 spurts

Lt. Hawk was rubbing his dick fast. The cum landed onto Wesley's muscular body and his face.

"Awww shit" he exclaimed.

Riker continued to suck Wesley's penis now with more vigor.

Lt. Hawk breathed a sigh of relief after his explosive orgasm. His penis was bright red leaking cum which another crewmen greedily lapped up from Hawk's penis. Riker looked up at Wesley who was gasping and squirming under Riker's hold. 's cum slid down his body and pooled into his navel. His cum also went into Wesley's mouth which he swallowed.

Riker slid his tongue back and forth on Wesley's penis. Pre-cum began to drip out running down his shaft into his pubic hair.

"I'm gonna cum!" Wesley shouted.

The crewman jabbed his finger further into Wesley. Riker glided his tongue along the shaft. Wesley came.

Globs of warm spunk shot forth landing on Wesley's face, chest and stomach.

"Agh, agh, aghhh" he shouted with each spurt. Each contraction stronger than the last.

Semen landed on Riker's face dripping down his cheek and forehead. Some of Wesley's cum landed on his own hair and on the cocks of some crew mates. Wesley's anus tightened around the crewman's finger as he continued to shoot his cum.

Riker stopped the crewman who was sucking his penis. Rubbing the now lubricated cock Riker proceeded to fuck Wesley. The other crewman slowly slid his finger out of Wesley. Riker them slowly teased the entrance of Wesley's anus. It reacted tightening then loosing. Riker then slowly inched forth into Wesley. His 7 inch cock slid in the warm wet cavern with ease. Wesley's cock jerked as Riker hit his prostate gland.

He groaned in pleasure as he slid back and forth without a condom.

"Oh Wes!" Riker moaned as he thrusted.

"Augh,augh,aghhh!"

Riker's penis appeared wet and slimy. With veins pulsing and jerking at the sliding of his penis. He continued to slam into Wesley who kept screaming out.

Suddenly Lt. Hawk came forward again and shot his semen now onto Riker.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled. Semen landed in Riker's hair and back.

"Agh shit!" Riker shot his load. Warm semen slid further into Wesley.

Feeling the semen being shot into him Wesley couldn't take it anymore. His penis jerked in response and shot his load. Lt. Hawk greedily sucked his penis. Wesley feeling his warm wet mouth came again. He jerked his hips in an upward thrust further into Lt. Hawk's mouth.

Lt. Hawk sucked down the remaining seed Wesley spurted into his mouth.

"That felt good" Wesley breathed.

Riker began to get dressed and so did the other crewman.

Suddenly Wesley awoke. He was sitting at the same table the glass of Romulan Ale before him. An emense headache began.

"Ugh I must've fallen asleep."

Wesley looked around the Ten Forward lounge both men and women were there and Guinan was serving drinks to the crew.

Wesley turned from his left to his right towards the windows Riker was facing him.

"Looks like you need a little help" Riker placed his warm hand over Wesley's penis which bulged though his uniform.

"How about we go to my quarters?"

Wesley blushed and accepted his offer.

The End.


End file.
